Natural rubber based polymers are used for the manufacture of tires, electric insulations, elastic bands and belts, automotive components, containers and the like. However, the rising cost of natural rubber-based polymers have driven the search for rubber compositions that can replace all, or a portion of, natural rubber in polymeric formulations. A variety of polymers can be mixed to get desirable rubber compositions. These polymers are made by polymerizing one or more monomers such as, but not limited to, isoprenes, 1,3-butadienes, chloroprenes, and isobutylenes with a small percentage of isoprene for cross-linking Further, these and other monomers can be reacted in various desirable proportions to be copolymerized to obtain a wide range of physical, mechanical, and chemical properties.
Rubber compositions are increasingly being used as sealants, anti-static mats, abrasion resistant fillings, etc. Most rubbers comprise a polymer matrix and at least one additive. Additives help improve the properties of rubber compositions. Rubber compositions containing a number of additives are used for purposes, including, but not limited to, improving the processability of the rubber, enhancing tread life, improving stoppage properties, and reducing the degradation of rubber. Examples of additives include, but are not limited to, tackifiers, waxes, colorants, and antioxidants.